Mistakes of the past
by Timberwolf
Summary: A mysterious blond goes back in time to change some mistakes
1. Default Chapter

Part 1  
  
A blonde stands in front of the oracles. They have already given him his mission. Now they must stress one point.  
  
"You understand that you may change these mistakes but you can't save your friend?"  
  
The blonde nods and turns toward the light. He walks through and disappears from sight.  
  
A blue light illuminates part of an alley. A figure somewhat gracefully appears. He looks around to make sure that no one saw him. Seeing that no one has, he walks out onto the street. He looks at his watch and sees that it is almost noon.  
  
He walks toward the school and sees two females, a red head and a blonde. He then noticed the boys next to them talking. He watches from the shadows across the street and laughs when he sees the dark haired boy look at the blonde. He figured this would be an easy mission but a thought passes through his head, *there is no such thing as an easy mission. *  
  
He realizes that it isn't time yet to act on that part of the mission. He has two other parts to finish first. He leaves the shadows and gets a motel room. He falls asleep and waits for nightfall.  
  
He gets up around 5:30 and heads to the bathroom to get ready for an evening at the Bronze. He looks in the mirror after getting out of the shower. He combs his blonde hair and trims his goatee. He then puts in the earring of his beloved. He heads to the bed and puts on his silk shirt covering a necklace with a ring attached to it. He puts on a pair of black leather pants. He then grabs what he calls his toys of destruction and puts them over his shirt, securing them. He finally grabs his leather trench coat and heads out to stop a meeting.  
  
As Buffy nears the Bronze she hears footsteps behind her. All of the sudden she hears a crash of garbage cans. She whips around to investigate the cause of the disturbance. Sensing no one she continues to the Bronze.  
  
What she missed was the Blonde tackling Angel. And hauling him to his feet.  
  
Angel looks at the man. He doesn't see a face even with his vampire vision so he asks,  
  
"Why did you tackle me?"  
  
The man studied him before answering him. "To stop a tragedy."  
  
"What tragedy? The harvest?" Angel inquired.  
  
"Yes, and others." The man spoke with sadness.  
  
"What others?" Angel asked confused.  
  
"Buffy Summers." The man simply stated.  
  
"What tragedy happens to her? I'm here to help her." Angel questioned.  
  
"No, you are in love with her and want her. You may help her but you can't have her." The man stated in an icy tone.  
  
"What? Why?" Angel asked confused.  
  
"Whistler screwed up. The PTB's wanted you to help train her and help her to be a better slayer. There is another out there who will give her the strength she needs. What you will give her is the tragedy of death, despair, loneliness, grief and the greatest pain known to man." The man bluntly stated.  
  
Angel was about to speak when the blonde man hushed him.  
  
"No, you don't get a choice. The PTB's said that you didn't, end of story. I will make sure that you only help her." The man spoke with authority.  
  
Angel looked down for a minute and noticed that the box with the necklace in it was gone. When he looked up the man was gone too.  
  
The man headed to Buffy's house with the box and knocked on the door. Joyce Summers opened the door and was surprised by the man standing there.  
  
"May I help you?" She asked.  
  
"Yes you may. A Xander Harris bought this for a Buffy Summers, he asked me to deliver it to her." The man said holding out the box, which was now wrapped.  
  
"How sweet and thank you." She said while taking the box.  
  
"Your welcome." The man said as he left.  
  
He went back to his motel room. He would wait till two in the afternoon to see the librarian. He took off his gear and fell asleep on the bed, knowing that things are going to get tougher.  
  
Later that day the man awoke, got dressed and headed out into the sunny day. It was one thirty in the afternoon before he got to the library at the high school. He watched them hidden in the stacks.  
  
"I'll go look for Jesse in the cemetery then. Oh and Xander I love the gift." She said.  
  
Xander blushed and headed out to go to class.  
  
Willow soon followed saying, "I hope she finds him."  
  
"So do I, so do I." Giles said.  
  
Giles started to look in his books to see what might be coming.  
  
"The harvest is tonight." The man said appearing from the book aisle.  
  
"WHO…are…. You?" Giles asked looking at the man's blue eyes.  
  
The man ignored him and repeated. "The harvest is coming, but don't worry they will be taken care of before tonight."  
  
"Oh my god, the harvest is tonight. I got to inform Ms. Summers." Giles said.  
  
The man was getting impatient and spoke with anger. "Will you listen to me it will be taken care of. I thought you should know."  
  
The man walked by Giles out the door when Giles asked, "Who are you?"  
  
The man simply replied, "Does that matter? I'm nothing."  
  
He headed off to complete one part of his mission.  
  
Buffy came flying into the library with Xander right on her heels.  
  
"Giles, Giles!" Buffy screamed.  
  
"What is it Miss Summers?" Giles asked looking up from his book describing the harvest.  
  
"A man at the mausoleum told me the harvest is coming, whatever that means." Buffy said.  
  
Giles figured it couldn't be the same man and replied. "I know, I was informed myself a little while ago. What about your friend Jesse?"  
  
Xander hung his head low while Buffy replied, "He's dead, a vampire."  
  
"Oh… I'm sorry." Giles responded.  
  
No one said anything until Buffy asked. "What do you mean you know about the harvest?"  
  
"I was informed not to worry about it. That it will be taken care of." Giles replied.  
  
"How? Who?" Buffy asked suspiciously.  
  
"I think you forgot when and where, Buff." Xander said laughing.  
  
Giles and Buffy looked at him with a scowl. Xander immediately stopped laughing.  
  
"I don't know, but I think it will be fine." Giles said.  
  
Around ten o'clock that night the blonde walked with confidence into the Master's lair. Several vampires see him and grab him. They then haul him to their master.  
  
"Who dares interrupts the ceremony?" The Master cries out.  
  
"Sorry Master, but we found this human in the caverns." A female vampire said in fear.  
  
"Well he will definitely regret coming here." The Master said while smiling evilly.  
  
"Master let me turn him." Darla asked.  
  
"Of course my child," the Master replied.  
  
The blonde struggles with his captors. Darla waves her hands and dismisses them. They let him go and Darla seductively walks up to him and says.  
  
"My aren't you a pretty one. I'm gonna have lots of fun with you."  
  
The blonde looks at her and recognizes her as Darla.  
  
"Are you the one who made Angelus?" The blonde asked.  
  
"Yes, he once was a great vampire." Darla stated proudly.  
  
She moved up to his body. When she answered him she heard a stake coming out of his sleeve and he slammed it home. Darla turned to the Master with a shocked look and mouthed one word, "how?" She then turned to dust.  
  
Luke is furious, he launches himself at the man.  
  
"You'll pay for that human."  
  
Luke smashes a fist to his head, which gets whipped sideways. He turns back. A shocked look was evident on the vampire's face.  
  
"Who said I was human?"  
  
He launches a fist to Luke's face and kicks him in the chest. This sends Luke flying to the other end of the cavern. Luke gets back up and charges him again.  
  
He is met by the man's hand around his throat, which lift him in the air. The man then stakes him through the heart.  
  
The Master has had enough. He orders the vampires to attack. Two guns are quickly evident in the man's hands. All the vamps laugh.  
  
"Guns can't hurt us boy," the Master said.  
  
The man shrugged and pulled the triggers. The Vampires started to burn as the holy water hits them. The only vampires left quickly leave. The Master has had enough.  
  
This stranger who smelled human and killed his two favorite vampires infuriated him.  
  
He said, "Now you die"  
  
The Master jumped with unseen speed. The man knew what to expect and caught the master with a roundhouse kick to the solar plexus. The Master quickly retaliated and threw a barrage of punches and kicks to the man's body. He tumbled backwards and crashed down on the ground. The Master thought he had the advantage so he grabbed a stake and tempted to stake him. The man grabbed the Master's arm and  
  
twisted it. The Master screamed in pain. He then retreated thinking that he has to get out of here. This person is stronger than he was. The invisible force field kept him from retreating however. The man slowly walked up to him and started to pound on him. Finally the man had enough. He pulled out a stake.  
  
The Master asked, "Who are you?"  
  
The only answer he got was the stake in his chest. He disintegrated only leaving his skeleton behind. The man grabbed a rock and smashed the skeleton into talcum powder. He got up and left the cavern. When he got outside he saw Jesse there.  
  
"You killed my sire. Now you die." Jesse said.  
  
Jesse quickly moved but before he knew it a stake was protruding from his chest. He looked at the blonde and recognized him for a second before he turned into dust.  
  
The man slowly made his way to his motel room to sleep.  
  
The next day he woke up and decided to walk around Sunnydale.  
  
He walked around seeing the sites pausing at the school. He knew that tonight he would be back here. He walked back to his motel room and turned on the TV.  
  
He waited 'till seven before heading to the school. He entered through the door of the library. No one was there. He walked back to the bookshelves to hide. The Scooby gang came in along with Angel. They sat down on the table.  
  
"Now Angel is it? What is so important that you need to tell us." Giles asked.  
  
Angel nodded at his first question.  
  
He then said, "The Master is dead."  
  
He was going to continue when he was interrupted.  
  
"What? How?" Giles asked.  
  
"The word around town is that someone entered his lair and a battle took place. The man killed a vampire named Darla who was one of the Master's favorites. His other favorite, a vamp named Luke, got angry and attacked but he was staked in the process. All the vampires left except for the Master, he attacked him and a fierce  
  
battle took place. When other vampires returned they found the Master gone and pieces of a skeleton on the ground. The description I was given is that the man was tall, had blonde hair and a goatee." Angel said.  
  
"How do you this and who told you this information?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I have my sources." Angel said.  
  
Buffy looked at him with an unimpressed look. Giles seeing this quickly spoke up.  
  
"Buffy I think you should go on patrol. If this someone can defeat the Master, we might be in danger."  
  
"I'll go with you." Angel quickly said.  
  
"No, thank you." Buffy said with a hint of anger.  
  
She was about to leave when she turned to Xander.  
  
"Xander do you want to come with me?" She asked with a smile.  
  
Xander quickly got up and headed out of the door with Buffy. The man hidden in the shelves had to hold back his laughter.  
  
Angel looked at the remaining two and said his good-byes. Willow soon got up and headed home also.  
  
Giles thought that the description perfectly described the man who told him 'not to worry about it. They will be dealt with.' He turned to head to his office when the man in question stepped out from his hiding place.  
  
"What are you?" Giles asked fearing his life.  
  
"You don't need to be scared of me. I suppose I should start from the beginning." The man said. 


	2. The kiss of pain

Part 2  
  
Giles backs away from the man. He grabs a cross from underneath the counter and shoves it in the man's face..  
  
"Back away demon of the night."  
  
Blondie looked at him for a second before grabbing the cross. Giles was stunned. He thought this man to be a vampire but nothing happened when he touched the cross.  
  
"Who…. Are…. You?" Giles asked.  
  
"I told you it doesn't matter." The man retorted.  
  
"Doesn't matter? Angel described a man who defeated two powerful  
  
vampires and you fit that description and you tell me it doesn't matter to know who you are." Giles replied angrily.  
  
The man stared at Giles at for a moment before reaching in his coat. He pulled out a book and handed it to Giles.  
  
Giles gave a perplexed look at the man before he looked at the book.  
  
"This is the codex. I thought it was…" Giles said before being interrupted.  
  
"Lost? It was but as you can see it's not anymore." The man said with a smirk.  
  
He grabbed the book from Giles and flipped through the pages coming to what he wanted to show Giles.  
  
"Here read this." He said while handing the book back to Giles.  
  
Giles took the book and read the passages that the man wanted him to read.  
  
"My God. The Master was supposed to kill Ms. Summers. She would've died if you didn't kill The Master." Giles said.  
  
"No. She would have survived by having a man going down to the lair to save her." The man said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Giles asked perplexed.  
  
"Xander... he would have given Buffy CPR." The man said.  
  
"How do you know this? Who are you?" Giles asked while getting angrier by the second.  
  
"You want to know my name so that you can have control of situation, Rupert. If I told you my name is John you wouldn't know if I told you the truth. So why does it matter?" The man said  
  
Giles was about to respond when Blondie grabbed his chest in a bit of pain but it he recovered instantously.  
  
"Are you ok?" Giles asked almost concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, bad food I guess." Blondie said.  
  
A few minutes earlier in the graveyard were Buffy and Xander were patrolling.  
  
"Buffy, wait." Angel cried out.  
  
"What do you want?" Buffy asked in an annoying way.  
  
"I'll go up ahead and wait for you Buff." Xander said.  
  
"I wanted to know where you got that necklace from." Angel answered.  
  
Buffy got a huge smile on her face when she remembered when her mother gave it to her.  
  
"Xander got it for me." She replied.  
  
"Oh, I see." Angel said.  
  
He was about to leave when Buffy asked, "You see what?"  
  
"Nothing, It's just that…" Angel trailed off.  
  
"Just that what?" Buffy asked getting more frustrated by the minute.  
  
"It looks like a necklace I had stolen from me." Angel said hesitantly.  
  
"No, my mom said Xander bought it and the owner of the store delivered it to me." Buffy said.  
  
Buffy stormed off to catch up with Xander. When she found him, they started to patrol. Her mind wandered back to her conversation with Angel.  
  
"Xander, where did you get this necklace?" Buffy asked hesitantly.  
  
"Hmm… what? Xander asked.  
  
"The necklace where did you get it? Which jewelry store did you buy it from?" She asked again.  
  
"Um…. Where did I get it from?" Xander repeated  
  
"You didn't get it, did you?" Buffy spoke in anger.  
  
"Well… you liked it so much I couldn't tell you." Xander said.  
  
"You lied to me, how dare you do that!" Buffy screamed and left.  
  
"Buffy, wait!" Xander yelled. Then softly said "I love you."  
  
Back at the school  
  
"I have to go." The man said.  
  
After he left Giles was puzzled. He assumed this man was a vampire but he grabbed the cross. He couldn't figure it out so he decided to go home and sleep.  
  
The next few weeks were uneventful for the man. Xander on the other hand, tried over and over to apologize to Buffy. She wouldn't hear it. Xander got the shock of his life when he entered the Bronze and saw Buffy with Angel.  
  
He walked up to them and asked, "What are you doing with him?" Xander asked.  
  
"What does it look like? We're out on a date." Buffy said.  
  
"What about us?" Xander asked hurt.  
  
"There is no us. You lied to me. Angel got me this necklace." Buffy said grabbing Angel's hand and heading out to patrol.  
  
The blonde man walked through the cemetery patrolling when he came upon a site that he wasn't expecting, Angel and Buffy kissing. All the sudden he collapses with pain in his chest. 


	3. Who is the mystery man?

Part 3  
  
Angel walked Buffy home from patrol. They said their goodnights. Angel was walking back to his place with a smile. He was about to enter his apartment when he heard a voice, then a man step out of the shadows.  
  
"Hello Angel." Blondie seethed.  
  
Angel looked at the man and asked.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Funny thing, I believed that I had this discussion with you the other day." The man snapped.  
  
"What discussion?" Angel asked.  
  
"The one where you leave Buffy alone, that you only bring her pain." The man said with hate.  
  
"Hey, she chose me over that kid." Angel spat back.  
  
"Hmm…. Is that so? Let me tell you something. I don't care. You leave her alone. You can help her but she is not to be your girlfriend." The man said angrily.  
  
"You know you're cocky for a human. I'll give you the till the count of three to leave." Angel said.  
  
"I've been told that. Tell you what, I'll let you throw the first punch but you had better make it count because it's the only one you get." The man shot back.  
  
"Is that a threat or a promise?" Angel asked snidely.  
  
"Take your pick. But I'll warn you that you'll wish you had taken my advice and left Buffy alone." The man said with a smirk.  
  
Angel had enough. He threw a punch to the man's face as hard as he could. The man's face snapped to the side. He turned back with a grin on his face.  
  
"You're a…" Angel never finished his sentence.  
  
The man threw a barrage of punches to his chest and face. The man was toying with him. He loved this even though he knew he couldn't stake him. He did a three sixty kick to the head that knocked Angel on his ass. Angel got up and quickly charged the man only to get grabbed by one arm and thrown against a wall. Angel slowly rose and got into a fighting stance.  
  
He threw a punch at the man who easily caught it. He squeezed it and  
  
Angel fell to the ground in pain. The man, not wanting this "Fun time" to end, noticed that it was near dawn. He quickly did a roundhouse kick and knocked Angel unconscious.  
  
He picked him up and hauled him into his apartment and tossed him not so gently onto his bed.  
  
"Next time you'll listen to me."  
  
The man walked out into the first rays of light. He always liked to watch the sunrise. He walked back to his motel room to sleep. He knew that Angel would go straight to Buffy. He would make sure that Angel regretted not listening to his advice. He wanted to be there and make sure Angel paid for his ill decision.  
  
He walked into his motel room and took off his shirt. He walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. His necklace was still around his neck with the ring shining in the reflection. He stared at it before walking back to the bed. He took off his pants and crawled into bed and fell asleep.  
  
He woke up around two in the afternoon. He did his normal routine. Taking a shower, trimming his goatee, and etc… He walked back to his bed and grabbed another silk shirt and leather pants and put them on. He looked outside and saw kids playing. He smiled at the memories it brought back.  
  
He walks around, hearing the sounds of the day and people busily running around like nothing else matters. He remembered those days of innocence but now those days are gone. His thoughts led him back to the school. He spots Buffy and Xander arguing.  
  
"How dare you say that." Buffy spat.  
  
"Why not? You and I were getting friendly and close but since Angel said he got you that necklace, you're all over him. I mean if the glove fits wear it." Xander retorted.  
  
"Bastard, I can't believe I was interested in you." Buffy said angrily.  
  
"Bitch!" Xander replied while leaving.  
  
The man grabbed his chest and collapsed to the ground in pain.  
  
After an hour the man was able to stand. * The pain is getting worse. * He thought.  
  
Giles was sitting in the library when Buffy and Angel came in holding hands. Behind them Xander and Willow come in. Buffy and Angel sat by each other. Xander sits far away from them both. He doesn't even want to be in the same room with Angel. Xander suspects Angel is hiding something.  
  
"So Buffy what is the news you wanted to tell me?" Giles asked.  
  
"Not me, Angel does." Buffy replied.  
  
They all turned to Angel to hear what he has to say. Angel gets up before speaking.  
  
"I had a run in last night with our mystery man."  
  
"What? What did he want?" Giles asked.  
  
"To warn me to stay away from Buffy, that and a total ass kicking. He knocked me out." Angel said.  
  
"I like him already." Xander said.  
  
All he got was angry stares from everyone, especially Buffy.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Giles asked curiously.  
  
"You got me, but that isn't all, he's a vampire."  
  
Before anyone could respond the library doors swung open to reveal the man in question.  
  
"Since we are airing dirty laundry. Why don't you tell them the truth,  
  
Angelus?" The man seethed.  
  
At hearing that name Giles got up and replied with fear "Angelus?"  
  
"What is he talking about Angel?" Buffy asked.  
  
Before Angel could respond the man spoke up.  
  
"Angel is a vampire that was cursed with a soul by a tribe of gypsies. He killed the favorite in their clan so they cursed him. Before that he was the scourge of Europe, killed people for fun. Darla turned him. Angelus was the bloodiest vampire to walk the earth. Since being cursed with a soul he's been trying for redemption. Until he met Whistler he has failed. He was a monster who killed thousands for fun. Didn't you, Angelus?"  
  
Buffy stood there in shock. "No I could tell if he's a vampire. Angel tell him he's wrong."  
  
  
  
The man was not to pleased with her doubting him. So he reached in his jacket and pulled out a cross.  
  
"Angel, think fast." He tossed Angel the cross.  
  
Angel looked up and instinctively caught the cross burning his hand. He turned into his vampire visage and growled at the man who simply said.  
  
"I warned you. Now next time you might listen."  
  
He turned to leave when he was suddenly spun around.  
  
"What about you?" Buffy asked.  
  
The man knowing what she was asking replied, "Yes."  
  
He turned to leave when Buffy grabbed him and hit him, a mistake on her part. With his game face on he quickly grabbed her and threw her across the room. Xander was quickly flying at the man. He hit him once before the man grabbed him too. He lifted Xander in the air before looking at him. He realized what he was doing and dropped him. The man saw Buffy next to a broken table. He looks at Xander.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
He quickly leaves the library. Everyone stares at the door, all except for Xander. He quickly goes to Buffy, kneels down and starts to pick her up. Angel comes over to help.  
  
"Stay away from her. You come near her again and I'll stake you myself!" Xander hollered.  
  
They watch Xander with fascination. He is protecting a girl who by all accounts is the one who is born to protect him. Angel turns to Giles.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I figured you wouldn't want my help."  
  
"Well yes we would but now that is something we'll talk about later." Giles said.  
  
Xander sat protectively over Buffy brushing her hair back. He was apologizing over and over for lying to her and not being able to protect her.  
  
Outside of the school the man went straight to the cemetery. He searched for any demon to destroy. After a half-hour of hunting and staking vamps he decided to walk around.  
  
Back in the library Xander held onto Buffy's hand. It seemed to an observer that he was giving her his strength. Angel observed this with particular interest.  
  
"I've never seen Xander this protective of anyone." Willow said behind Angel.  
  
"What do you mean?" Angel asked turning to face Willow.  
  
"Xander barely knows her. She is supposed to be so strong but he doesn't see that. He sees a girl whom maybe strong physically but emotionally is a question. He is some sort of a protector for her." Willow said frowning realizing she and Xander won't come about.  
  
"Buffy's White Knight." Angel said sadly.  
  
"What?" Willow asked.  
  
"How you described Xander is like a knight, Buffy's knight in shining armor." Angel replied.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Willow asked out of curiosity.  
  
"I think I'll take the man's advice." Angel said then left.  
  
Willow stood there puzzled but looked back at Xander whose eyes never wavered from Buffy's form.  
  
Buffy slowly got up. She looked around only spotting Xander.  
  
"Did I just dream of kissing a vampire?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sorry Buff but you did." Xander said with a lopsided grin.  
  
"Eww, gross." Buffy said.  
  
"Hey it's ok." Xander said while cupping her cheek.  
  
Buffy leaned into it, but after awhile she got up.  
  
"I'm sorry Xan. I need time to think. You lied to me." Buffy said.  
  
"It's ok Buffy. I'll wait forever for you." Xander responded.  
  
At that thought Buffy smiled and left with Willow.  
  
Xander walks out of the office and watches them leave.  
  
"I wouldn't worry lad. She'll come around." Giles said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll wait till the end of time for her." Xander said and left.  
  
Giles watched in amazement. What this normal boy would do just to have her was beyond his comprehension. His thoughts drifted off as he entered his office.  
  
Fifteen minutes later he heard the library doors open. He looks out his office and doesn't notice anyone at first. He is about to head back when he notices a figure sitting in a chair.  
  
"What do you want? Haven't you done enough damage already?" Giles spat angrily.  
  
"I was walking around and decided to tell you who I am." The man said. 


	4. Who is that in the corner?

Part 4  
  
"Oh, really and why should I believe you?" Giles replied.  
  
"Because I won't lie about this. After hurting Buffy, I realized that I must tell you. I didn't mean to hurt her, it tears me up inside when I think about it. What I did is inexcusable. Is she ok?" The man said calmly.  
  
"Why do you care? Who are you?" Giles asked annoyed.  
  
"Alexander Lavelle Harris." The man stated calmly.  
  
"Xander? Please now I've heard everything. First off you have blond hair and blue eyes." Giles retorted.  
  
Xander took out his contacts and showed Giles his brown eyes.  
  
"Blue nonprescription contact lenses. I also dyed my hair and grew a goatee."  
  
"How? Why?" Giles asked realizing the truth.  
  
"I came back to stop a tragedy. I'll skip the high school years because they were mainly cool. I'll start in the second year of college." Xander said.  
  
…Flashback…  
  
Second year of college, 1st date  
  
"Oh right, I remember that." Buffy said.  
  
"Sure you do Buff. Come on now, the professor will ask about this stuff." Xander said.  
  
"I'll never get this down. It's to hard." Buffy retorted.  
  
"Come on Buffy if I passed this class you can." Xander said.  
  
"You know Xander, you've got to give yourself more credit. You're smarter than you think." Buffy said with a smile.  
  
"Come on now you have the history test tomorrow. It gives us a day to prepare." Xander said seriously.  
  
"Alright, ask me the next question." Buffy said motioning to her notes.  
  
"Who is your sexiest friend?" Xander asked with a lopsided grin.  
  
Buffy playful slapped Xander in the arm. "Xander."  
  
"Yep, you see you got one correct." Xander said with a grin.  
  
Buffy leaned into him with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Did I thank you for helping me study for this test?"  
  
"Um… No." Xander said swallowing hard.  
  
"Thank you." Buffy responded with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
They stayed studying for several hours before Buffy decided to call it quits.  
  
The next morning Xander was waiting outside Buffy's history class. She finally came out. She had a doomed look on her face. Xander snuck up behind Buffy. He grabbed her and twirled her around.  
  
She turned and slapped him in the chest.  
  
"Xander, you know that isn't good for your health." Buffy joked.  
  
Xander gave his patented smile and asked, "How did you do on the test?"  
  
"I didn't get one single question right." Buffy replied frowning.  
  
"Hey don't say that. I bet you got one right." Xander said.  
  
"Oh and what question would that be?" Buffy asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Who is your sexiest friend?" Xander responded.  
  
Buffy slapped him on the chest and said, "Xander."  
  
She leaned into him and put her arm around his waist and he pulled her closer by putting his arm around her shoulders. They continued to joke down the hall enjoying each other's company.  
  
Riley came running up to Graham.  
  
"Hey man, have you seen Buffy?" Riley asked.  
  
"Yeah, she left with that Harris guy. Why? I thought you two broke up." Graham responded.  
  
"Yeah, we did. I'm hoping to get back together." Riley replied.  
  
"Oh." Graham said looking down the hall where Buffy and Xander left.  
  
"Gee man don't sound too enthused about it." Riley said.  
  
"Sorry man but I think you're to late. I think she found someone new." Graham responded.  
  
"Why would you say that? Who would she be interested in? I heard that she is still single." Riley retorted.  
  
"She might be single now, but the way she and Harris were, I'd say they are going to be a couple soon." Graham answered.  
  
"Xander? Come on man they're just friends. Been that way since high school." Riley said in denial.  
  
"They might be friends now, but the way they act around each other if you didn't know them you'd say they're already a couple." Graham replied.  
  
"Whatever, let's get something to eat." Riley said angrily.  
  
After getting their food Riley and Graham sat down at a picnic table outside. Graham spotting Buffy and Xander joking around and giving each other their food.  
  
"See what I mean?" Graham said pointing to Buffy and Xander.  
  
Riley turned around and saw them joking with each other.  
  
"Sorry man." Graham said.  
  
Riley responded by getting up and storming over to Buffy and Xander.  
  
"Buffy can I talk to you?" Riley seethed.  
  
Buffy looked at Xander for a second liping * I'll be back shortly. * She got up and walked with Riley.  
  
"What do you want Riley?" Buffy asked annoyed.  
  
"I want to know what's between you and Xander?" Riley shot back.  
  
"You want to know? You want to know? I'll tell you. IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS." Buffy yelled louder than she intended.  
  
Everyone stopped talking and watched them. Buffy stormed back to Xander placing her hand on his arm and guided him to his feet. They walked away together. Riley watched them leave. Graham walked up to him and said.  
  
"Sorry, but I warned ya."  
  
Riley looked at him for a second and stormed off. Buffy guided Xander over to a tree. She let him sit down then sat in his lap and placed one arm around his neck. She took the other arm and traced circles around his chest.  
  
"Xander, will you go out with me tonight?" Buffy asked.  
  
Xander was watching her finger trace his chest. Buffy reached down to his chin and pulled his head up.  
  
"Xander."  
  
"Hmm." Xander responded.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but giggle. "Will you go out with me tonight?"  
  
"On a date?" Xander replied in disbelief.  
  
Now Buffy was laughing "Yes on a date. Well, will you?"  
  
"Buffy do you even need an answer to that question? Of course I will." Xander responded with a wide smile.  
  
"Good pick me up at seven. We'll go to a movie, ok?" Buffy said with a grin.  
  
"It's a date." Xander said.  
  
He looked at his watch and said, "I don't want to leave Buffy, but I have physics in fifteen minutes."  
  
"I can't believe you're taking physics." Buffy replied.  
  
"Neither can I, but its part of the engineering program." Xander responded.  
  
Buffy slowly got off of him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you at seven."  
  
"Bet your life you will." Xander said.  
  
Buffy watched Xander leave and she smiled at the fact that she was falling in love with him.  
  
7 PM exactly  
  
Xander knocked on Buffy's door. After a few moments Buffy opened the door. The looks they gave each other mirrored one another. Both jaws dropped wide open at one another. Buffy had never seen Xander dress like this before. He wore a purple silk shirt with black dress pants and a black leather jacket. Xander stared at the girl he was in love with since high school. She wore a white spaghetti strap shirt with a short mini skirt. Buffy was the first to speak.  
  
"Xander what are you hiding behind your back?"  
  
Xander, not realizing his hands were behind his back, brought his hands forward and produced one long stem rose. "A beautiful flower."  
  
"I see that hooked on phonics you bought is working." Buffy responding in a giggle.  
  
Xander held the flower out to her. Buffy smelled the flower and whispered in his ear "Thank you" and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Xander held out his arm and responded, "your welcome my lady, shall we go?"  
  
"We shall." Buffy replied taking hold on Xander's arm and went off on their date.  
  
After the movie, Xander suggested an Italian restaurant near the theater. Buffy agreed. She was enjoying her time with Xander. He made her laugh and let her talk on and on about stuff she knew Xander found boring. The thought crossed her mind that Xander probably wasn't even listening. After eating he walked her back to her place. She was getting cold so Xander gave her his jacket. He walked her up to the door and said his goodbye. Buffy reached around his neck and brought his head down to hers. She kissed him slowly but passionately. Xander returned the kiss with the passion he felt for her these past five years. When they finally broke the kiss Buffy had a gigantic smile on her face.  
  
"That's for helping me study for the test."  
  
Xander was out of it.  
  
"Anytime Buff." He replied with a stupid grin across his face.  
  
She gave him a peck on the lips before entering her apartment. He turned and walked away hoping against hope that fate would let Buffy love him. Unknown to him Buffy was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
The next morning Willow came over to Buffy's to see how the date was.  
  
"So, how was it?" Willow asked curiously.  
  
"It?" Buffy asked innocently.  
  
"The date with Xander. How was it?" Willow asked again.  
  
"It was great, we went to a movie then he bought me dinner at some Italian restaurant. He even brought me a rose." Buffy replied with a huge smile.  
  
"Wow, did you kiss him?" Willow asked.  
  
"Will!" Buffy responded stunned.  
  
"Well did you?" Willow asked again.  
  
"Yes and it was terrific." Buffy responded.  
  
A knocking at the door interrupted Willow from asking anymore questions. Buffy answered the door.  
  
"Excuse me is there a Buffy Summers here?" The man asked.  
  
"Yes that's me." Buffy replied.  
  
"These are for you." The man said handing her a box. She brought the box in and Willow asked. "What are those?"  
  
"I don't know." Buffy replied while opening the box.  
  
She saw some more roses, she read the card and laughed.  
  
"What? What is it?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy handed Willow the card. Willow read it  
  
* I thought your rose would be lonely. *  
  
Willow laughed and saw eleven long stem roses in the box.  
  
*Only you Xander, only you. * Buffy thought with a grin. 


End file.
